


I Need You

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, Paralyzed, Poison, Reader-Insert, Temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are poisoned by a Reaper on a hunting trip. Clarke saves you and confesses her feelings while you recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

“Get Clarke!!”

“Clarke!”

“Clarke!”

Bellamy screams for her and you’d tell him to stop if you could move.

Your body is frozen paralyzed and the only movements you can do is blink and breathe.

Your heart races and you keep gasping unable to calm down.

You can’t move.

“What’s going on?”

You hear Clarke before you see her and blink feeling your eyes stinging with wetness.

“What’s going on?!”

Clarke seems to appear out of nowhere golden strands touching your skin making an odd ticklish sensation.

I can’t move.

Blood slides down your side leaving droplets on the ground.

“I didn’t see him,” Bellamy’s voice is urgent as you feel the impact of his feet thudding against the ground. “Reaper. She was cut but seemed fine until this morning.”

The leaves and sky are replaced by the cool tones of the drop ship walls. 

“Why didn’t you bring her to me sooner?”

Golden brown eyebrows furrow deep over her eyes as Clarke’s face twists seeing your side.

“Y/N,” Clarke calls your name lightly touching your skin.

Your body shivers but still you have no control.

Your eyes follows her as she cuts open your shirt hissing.

“This is all your fault,” she rounds against Bellamy and you hear something being pushed against the wall. “She should’ve been here.”

There’s harsh breathing from both sides before you hear Bellamy speak.

“Can you fix her?”

Clarke comes back into your sight and you relax as her fingertips play with your hair.

“I can try,” Clarke bites her lip before you see her and she takes a herb placing it on your tongue.

Your eyes close involuntarily as it dissolves as you hear a whisper.

“Stay with me.”

When you wake, you feel weightless like you’re floating.

A strange woman stands over you and half aware your breathing quickens.

Her face is bronzed weathered in age but her eyes are kind focused on you.

“Skai prisa worried,” The woman speaks broken English leaning over the table her braids touching you in some places.

“She feared goplei ste odon,” the healer nods sagely. 

You recognize the phrase after hearing the Trikru say it to the dead.

You see a flash of color in the metal and can even move your neck to see better.

She sleeps by your side hair spilling past the chair and unable to relax even in sleep.

Your eyes linger on Clarke’s still form and the woman notices.

“You are one.”

Does she mean us together?

You shake your head wistful and try to sit up.

The woman helps providing support with a surprising strong grip.

Her brown eyes find yours and she stares at you meaningfully.

“I wish we were,” you freely admit and play with her fingers.

The woman is oddly maternal as she pets your head.

“She is one.”

You stay quiet thoughts becoming jumbled as you try to see what the woman saw.

She leaves shortly after probably heading back to the grounder village.

You sit on the metal table facing the ceiling unsure what to do.

You don’t realize you’ve fallen asleep until you wake.

Your eyes are still heavy when you slowly rouse from sleep: your eyelids rebelling to rise.

A warm weight is in your hands soft against your skin. 

An almost nonexistent pressure touches your knuckles leaving a tingling sensation. 

“I don’t know what to do.”

Clarke’s voice is unmistakable but shakes like the leaves when the wind passes.

“I thought you were dead.”

It’s quiet except for her weighted breathing and your even ones.

“I need you.”

You fight against the anvils that hold your eyes shut. 

“I’ve thought of you for a while now,” she confesses. “I just thought I had more time. ”

She takes a breath before continuing. 

“I wanted peace first. There is no peace. ”

Your eyes flutter open finally.

Blonde hair sits against her shoulders hanging in the air. She leans over you face tense but her lip quivering. Blue eyes focus on your palm in hers. It’s hard to see look so young when you’ve always seen her so strong.

“I need you.”

Gently, you clasp Clarke’s hand in yours pulling her closer.

Wide blue eyes watch you stunned and relieved.

“I need you too.”

You press her knuckles against your lips softly leaving a kiss.

“Lay with me. ”

You manuever yourself closer to the edge and ignore her half hearted protests when her feet follow your silent plea.

Clarke lays next to you eyes trailing from your head to your toes checking to make sure your safe.

How didn’t you see this earlier?

Smoothly, Clarke wraps her arm below the cut that brought the both of you so close.

This is the one scar you’ll treasure from Earth.

This is everything you’ve ever wanted but still you yearn for more.

“May I kiss you?” You feel the need to whisper as if to hide your fear of rejection.

Instead of answering, Clarke leans in slowly encasing your lips in hers.

The room echoes with the sounds of kisses until she pulls away satisfied.

She laughs seeing your eyes still closed and the goofy smile on her face.

When you open your eyes, Clarke stares into you like you’re a masterpiece and for once you feel just that priceless.

You can’t stop your thoughts from escaping your lips.

“It’s not so bad needing someone when they need you too.”


End file.
